


Childhood home

by xBooxBooxBear



Series: Danvid Disasters [7]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Creepy, Daniel being a creep again, Kissing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Kissing, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Relationship, Or maybe it is, This one isn't as creepy as my usual ones, You Decide, and actually asking to go inside, no one does that anymore and heres why, returning to childhoods homes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBooxBooxBear/pseuds/xBooxBooxBear
Summary: David slowly entered the room, staring aghast at his posters, pictures and even the whiteboard with his handwriting still up on the wall. He walked to the dresser and opened it. He opened each drawer and took out the clothes inside. The clothing he’d forsaken when he left. He approached the book frame wall and looked at the pictures from his time at summer camp with the old rocks and twigs he treasured collecting dust. He glanced at the bed and found the bedsheets and pillows were the same. Everything he left home was still there.“This is my favorite room of all.”He turned to Daniel blocking the door. His blue eyes glued to David with a grin larger than the Cheshire Cat’s.
Relationships: Daniel/David (Camp Camp), Danvid - Relationship
Series: Danvid Disasters [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880932
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Childhood home

**Author's Note:**

> I got furloughed from work so now I'm gonna have lotsa time to write ._.
> 
> Got this idea from watching IT

There it was his childhood home.

David beamed when it came into view. The ideal American home: white picket fence guarding the lawn with rose bushes framing it and floral foliage growing over the old fences. It was good to see the house still the same since the day he left for college. He always wanted to return but due to his falling out with his father and his mother passing; the bank sold the house.

The ginger glanced at his watch. Time on his side for a quick detour. He pulled up to the front of the gate and turned off his car. His smile flourishing with nostalgic memories swaying his mind. He got out of his car and strode past the gate. David followed the old brick path to the porch. Green eyes admiring the freshly combed grass and the wildflowers escorting the way to the door. They were the ones he planted with his mother. It tugged on his heart strings. He was glad to see them alive and well.

He stood at the porch and knocked on the door. He stepped back at a polite distance and waited for an answer. However, there was no response. He knocked again and waited. Still, no answer. David’s smile waned and his heart clasped in disappointment. It would have been nice to see the house while he was in town. He sighed sadly and turned to leave.

He was off the porch when he heard the click of locks. He turned around and saw the door open.

“I am not searching for a new religion, friend. In fact, how would you like to join mi-” the man stopped mid-sentence. His eyes widening when he found David.

To David’s surprise the man looked just like him. However, whereas David’s skin was a healthy pink glow his doppelgänger was porcelain. If not for the warm pink on his cheeks he could be mistaken for a living doll. He had snow blond hair styled _exactly_ like David’s. His eyes were such a fierce icy blue they’d trap you in blizzard if stared too long. Although their facial structures were akin their bodies were not. The doppelgänger was broader in the shoulders and biceps. His body firm and toned whereas David’s was lean. His attire was different from David’s as well. A pale pollo tucked neatly into his colorless capris. White socks barely past his ankles with white boots.

David cleared his throat then offered a smile. “Hello! My name is David. I’m sure you are wondering what I am doing here on your doorstep.” He walked up the porch.

The stranger overlooked David. His lips gradually rising the longer his blue eyes lingered on David. “What did you say your name was?”

David, unaffected by the eerie grin, offered his hand to the blond man. “I’m David.”

The blond man’s smile fully expanded. He placed his hand in David’s and firmly gripped it. “Hello David, an absolute pleasure to meet you. I’m Daniel.” He shook his hand. “How can I help you today?”

“Well Daniel, this may seem a bit strange, but I actually used to live here as a kid.”

“Oh, I see! Your mother was Rose, right?”

David blinked. “Yes. How did you know that?”

“When I purchased the house her furniture and belongings were here. I still get her mail sometimes. Oh! I hope you’re not here to claim them. I threw them out when the bank was unable to reach any family. I apologize.”

David shook his head. “No, I’m not.” His smile faltered and his brows pinched together. It saddened him to hear his mother’s belongings were gone but he expected it.

Daniel smiled softly. “I take it you want to see your childhood home then. Relive the nostalgia?”

“How did you know?”

Daniel laughed and pat David’s shoulder. “Well, if it wasn’t to recollect belongings then it’s that, right? Not many people return to their childhood home and ask the new owner to revisit it. Most just admire it from afar then drive away.”

The ginger stared at the blond as if a child asking for permission. “Do you mind?” David blushed sheepishly. “I never had a chance to say goodbye to it.” He laughed humorlessly when the memories surfaced. “I suppose I just need some sort of closure while I’m in the area.”

“Well, David, normally I’d say no, but I’ll make an exception for you.” He widened the door to invite him in. “Come inside.”

“Thank you, Daniel.” David walked past the blond and entered his old childhood home. 

He stood in the foyer and peered around at the changes of the house. The living room was a warm yellow (close to white) instead of brown. The flooring a light grey carpet. He had few pictures hung on the wall and the ones up either had strange symbols or violin representations. The room itself was a little empty. He had a tv mounted on the wall, a light grey couch with dark blue, grey, and white throw pillows. A light brown coffee table in front of the couch with a candle, small potted plants, and some magazines. That was it.

“Well, it certainly has changed since I last saw it.” David said as he walked deeper into the room.

Daniel chuckled. “Naturally, there will be changes when someone new takes over.”

David glanced at the dining room. It held a long wooden table with matching chairs. Weird symbols on the walls again. He glanced at the kitchen. It was the only room that looked lived in. The old rosewood cabinets were now ash wood. The cold spring granite counters were now colonial gold. The flooring remained the white and golden porcelain tile from his youth. Daniel had upgraded all the old appliances too. The kitchen was almost unrecognizable. Had he not remembered the old layout he would’ve guessed it was a completely different kitchen.

The ginger glanced back at the other rooms giving them another look over. “You don’t have much furniture.”

“I’m not materialistic. I only need the essentials.” Daniel replied. He gestured to the house. “Feel free to look around.”

“Thank you, Daniel!”

David walked down the hallway, expecting family pictures to fill the walls like most do yet there weren’t any. There was just one picture hung. It was Daniel standing with others in white robes in front of an old western looking church.

“He must be in the choir.” David said to himself with a smile. “I’m sure he has a wonderful voice!”

He continued down the hallway until he approached the first room to his right. He opened the door and found Daniel turned his father’s office into his own. Unlike his father’s dark and dreary room, this one was bright. The walls were painted white instead of brown and Daniel removed the carpet and replaced it with wooden flooring. He had a nice cherry wood desk with an expensive looking Mac. There was a huge planner next to the Mac, along with a pen holder and bouquet of dead roses. Very dead roses. They were black, dried out and completely stiff. The petals on the desk were shriveled. There was even a foul odor from them.

“Why does he have dead roses on his desk? He could easily get fresh ones from the yard. Maybe he’s forgotten to throw them out?” David asked himself but even then he couldn’t believe it. “Surely, he couldn’t have with that smell?” he studied the flowers a moment longer, thoughts twisting in his mind for a reasoning, then decided to leave and close the door.

David moved to the next and found it now used as a music room instead of a spare bedroom. Again, a brightened interior. White wall with wooden flooring. This room actually had decor on the walls. Daniel placed two violins between an expanded music sheet. The furniture again was minimal. Containing only a white stool, music stand and small table which housed a violin case.

The ginger stepped into the room and glanced at the sheet music on the stand. To his surprise he found Daniel was working on a song. He picked up the sheet and played the music in his mind. It was a happy tune but when he read the lyrics his smile fell.

_I feel the need to get a little piece of you_

_Substantial blood letting_

_I will paint my walls with your color_

_The sensation you will dread_

_Is so refreshing for me_

“Certainly not a song I would write but everyone is entitled to their own musical creations!” He spoke to himself. He returned it to the stand then exited the room.

The next was the master room. Same decoration as the others but with a huge king size bed in the center and a simple dresser opposite to it.

“My goodness, Daniel certainly likes white!” David exasperated. He glanced around the room walls. “And still no decoration.”

It was strange. Daniel said he wasn’t materialistic, but this was so plain! To see this house filled with so much decoration and furniture now reduced to this saddened him. It was once colorful and lively and now it was reduced to a dying corpse.

The ginger left the master bedroom and finally reached the end of the hall where his bedroom used to be. He almost didn’t open the door from the prior dull rooms. However, his curiosity got the better of him and opened it. 

The room wasn’t bland. No white walls. No wooden floors or white carpeting. No, it was left _exactly_ the way David left it when he went to college. 

David slowly entered the room, staring aghast at his posters, pictures and even the whiteboard with his handwriting still up on the wall. He walked to the dresser and opened each drawer. He reached and pulled out the clothes inside. The clothing he’d forsaken when he left. He approached the book frame wall and looked at the pictures from his time at summer camp with the old rocks and twigs he treasured collecting dust. He glanced at the bed and found the bedsheets and pillows were the same. Everything he left home was _still there._

“This is my favorite room of all.”

He turned to Daniel blocking the door. His blue eyes glued to David with a grin larger than the Cheshire Cat’s.

“T-this is my room.” David stammered, summarizing the room. “This is exactly how I left it when I moved out. Nothing has been changed!”

“Precisely.” Longing and hunger gleaming Daniel’s eyes. “You don’t ruin perfection.”

David’s heart hammered against his chest. A lump caught in his throat making it hard to breathe. He watched Daniel reach for the framed picture from David’s high school days. His slender finger tracing the outlines of David’s form. “It was love at first sight when I stepped into this room and found these pictures. Silly isn’t it? To love someone you’ve never even met based on their belongings.” Blue eyes shifted back to muddled green. “I’ve waited for you for so long.”

He placed the frame back on the dresser with a satisfied chortle and a malicious grin uncurling like a stage curtain. He hastily strode towards David, forcibly gripping the back of his head, fingers rooting into his scalp. He drew David’s lips to his own and dominated them. His mouth forced David’s open, prying them like a jammed door. His tongue invaded like the Roman Empire, sizing everything in their path. It was too much. Like a wave was crashing down on him, destroying everything in its wake. He tried to pull away. Try to take a gulp of fresh air like a drowning sailor in a storm. He managed to breach through the waves and beg the blond to stop. However, that just earned a moan and deepen the kiss. David was forced to breathe through his nose and inhaled the Daniel’s scent of something sickly sweet. Like drinking something with too much of sugar and wanting to vomit at the thought of ever tasting it again. Daniel’s hands were like snakes made of flames, tightening around his head, burning his cheek before it slithered down his chest to his waist, leaving a trail of embers in its wake. It felt like standing in Hell’s Inferno. Flames wrapping around them like a cyclone.

David managed to shove Daniel away after a quick chomp to his tongue. David gasped for air; the room's temperature dosing his cheeks and sweat slowly evaporating. He recovered from his brief break and looked around for an escape. Once again, Daniel blocked the way out. The blond himself was touching the part on his tongue David bit him. His blue eyes flickered towards David’s with a dangerous gleam and predatory grin. He pounced on David. The ginger fearfully jumped back, unbeknownst how close to the wall he was. He harshly slammed into it. His head crashing into one of his old framed photos. The glass cut into the back of his skull. The impact forced him to fall on the ground where Daniel ambushed his mouth. David flailed against Daniel but froze and cried out when the blond bit his mouth. Droplets of blood seeped into his mouth. Daniel moaned. His tongue swirled and glazed, tasting every metallic drop. He pinned David down, crawling on top of him and smothered him with desperate, hungry kisses. Daniel’s mouth drank everything that was David before his lips fell to his neck and started sucking on him like a leech. He littered David’s throat with his love bites, claiming his sweet soft skin.

Several moments passed when Daniel finally detached himself from David’s neck. He smirked at him and savored the view before him. Purple markings visible everywhere on his throat. The bite on the corner of his lips now mended itself. Dried blood still stained his mouth. His lips were swollen and pinker than before. David’s hair was a tousle mess. His green eyes aghast. Daniel’s smirk twitched and his expression filled with dark dominance.

After a long silent minute, he finally spoke. “Sorry about that, David. I just couldn’t resist!” He removed himself from the other then offered his hand.

The blond’s behavioral shift left David dazed and confused. Distrust kept him from accepting the offer.

Daniel chuckled reached down to help David to his feet. He cupped David’s face and gazed deeply into his forest for eyes. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He smiled and claimed another kiss. Thankfully, it was nothing more than a hastened peck. “Well, then David, come on!” He reached for David’s hand and led him out the bedroom.

David managed to recollect himself. His snatched his hand from Daniel’s hold then shoved him into the hallway wall and bolted for the door.

“I don’t think you’ll get far without your keys!” Daniel called out.

David had reached the door when he heard Daniel’s words and the jingle. He checked his pockets and noticed his car keys were missing. He glanced back just in time to catch the fling of his keys. He stared at them then back to Daniel.

“You’re just letting me go?” David asked, confused.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

“You said you were in love with me and you’ve been waiting for me.”

“Yes? Did you think I was going to hold you captive and keep you here with me because of that?” Daniel laughed. He approached David with a smug smile. “I am in love with you, David.” He leaned closer to David’s face and whispered. “You just don’t know it yet, but you love me too.”

He gave a final kiss to David with a pat on his cheek. He reached for the doorknob and opened the door for David. “Have a good day, David! Glad you finally stopped by! I’ll see you soon.” His demeanor like they were old buddies.

David wasted no time escaping that house. He regretted his decision to come here. He wished to have kept his memories as they were but now, they were plagued with the few moments spent with Daniel.

Daniel watched David hurry to his car from the large living room window. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a glass shard with David’s hair stuck by his blood. He brought the shard to his nose and inhaled the soft aroma. His smile grew as he watched David speed off.

“You’ll be back, David. You don’t know it yet, but I’ve already got your heart.”


End file.
